The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of an aluminum borate whisker.
The aluminum borate whisker prepared according to the process of the present invention is excellent in mechanical strength, heat resistance, heat-insulating property, chemical resistance, electrical insulating property and neutron-absorbing property, and this whisker is valuable as a reinforcer for a thermoplastic resin, theremosetting resin, cement, glass or metal.